Gravity of it All
by P.L.S
Summary: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars. HP SG1 crossover. Harry & Jack slash. COMPLETED!
1. Welcoming the Futures

Title: The Gravity of it All

Author: P.L.S. PG for the most part

Pairings: Harry/ Jack O'Neill, Jack/ Sarah O'Neill, hints of several Harry/OC, Jack/OC, and whatever else comes up.

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

Crossovers: Harry Potter & Stargate (movie & tv show), with hints of Artimus Fowl, Gravitation, and lots of toying with history to suit my purposes.

Warnings: m/m pre-slash, maybe language warnings (but I'll keep those in non-English), m/m established relationship, and probably violence and torture.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate/Stargate SG1/Stargate Atlantis, the songs that I might use as background music, the other fandoms that will pop up, or anything other than the ideas of putting them all together in this casserole. After all, that is what a crossover is, the literary equivalent of a six-layer casserole. I'll try to keep it from becoming a seven-layer one though.

A/N: If ya got comments or corrections on the fact side of this all, please tell me. My major is not history of any type, it is social welfare. I just happen to be okay with a keyboard and quick with the ideas. If you have ideas, tell me. I give credit freely and love feedback. Even flamers. On some days, especially flamers. Maybe that's why Borg hasn't visited, or maybe I just don't get enough readers. I'm also not posting this header ever again, it takes up about a page or two of space and no one reads them every blasted time.

_Been a long road to follow,_

_Been there and gone tomorrow,_

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday._

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow,_

_The rain will cease to follow,_

_And the mist will fade into one more today._

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling._

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

_Am I alone?_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet,_

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on,_

_Something is pulling me._

_I feel the gravity of it all._

Gravity- Ending Theme for _Wolf's Rain_. Lyrics from www. animelyrics. com.

Prologue: Welcoming the Futures.

"_I'll be next to you whenever you need,_

_So you are not alone anymore,_

_When you get lost, I'll walk for a few steps forward."_

_(True Blue_ _by ZONE)_

Harry smiled as he read the latest news from his best friend. The tales of Jackson, Carter, and 'Murray' were a constant amusement as he finished what needed to be done to ensure that he was in the right place at the right time to take on the assignment he wanted. Not that anyone else in the United Kingdom had a clue. Technically Jack committed an act of treason in telling him about the Stargate, but really it was supposed to be a death bed confession of sorts. Jack wrote the letter just before going on what was supposed to be a suicide mission after being reactivated after the death of his only son.

Harry and Jack both knew that his indiscretion would be forgiven, mostly because when it came down to the secrets they shared regardless of national security, when found out their CO's had always nodded and agreed that they did what was in the best interests of their countries. Waiting for paperwork to go through that said you could talk shop to your best friend and counterpart was a waste of time when the countries were the US and UK.

Right now, Jack was telling him about becoming a General, not officially mind you. No, Jack wouldn't give up field work unless given no other option and because his second was promoted he had to get pushed up as well. Both Harry and Jack knew that he was pushing it though. Sooner or later someone would look at his age and medical reports and figure out that he was getting too old for combat. Hopefully it wouldn't happen until Jack was in a position to take command of the SGC and thus still do what he loved even if he couldn't physically go head to head with the goa'ulds.

Harry shook his head at Jack's commentary on the people he met off-world. The man was as irreverent and diplomatic as he ever was. Harry laughed at loud at how Jack played dumb to most things, about half the time his mangling of names and such were his way of bringing things to an approachable level for both his team and himself. After all, why fear something that your CO doesn't care enough about to pronounce properly? Besides, from what Harry read it drove Jackson up a wall, and Jack always did like winding up academics.

Jack did some of his course work at Cambridge and the University of London with him as they both worked on their military history masters as subtle covers for Jack's social psychology doctorate and Harry's global political science doctorate. The multiple degrees were almost footnotes in both of their files and achieved between various missions and during medical leaves. Now Harry was planning on breaking that habit of cloaking his knowledge by getting a few post-doctorates in political science and making sure that his latest papers on the subject while he taught at Edinburgh were on subjects that were bound to come up as the Prime Minister and the MoD considered the problems and advantages of the stargate, the SGC, and working with the Americans.

Harry clicked on a window that held his current paper on the political and historical backgrounds of the current alliances of NATO and the European Union and how they impact British domestic politics as well as the politics of the US, France, and Germany. It was really an abstract for his next book which was at the publishing house's editors' for the typical check over. But Harry was sure it would hit the nail on the head when everything came to light.

He did a quick grammar and spelling check then copied and pasted the article onto his next e-mail to Jack. The poor man needed something nice and domestic after the latest debacle he got himself tangled up in.

It wasn't long after that was sent off that Harry had to get to the lecture hall. His salt and pepper curls, glasses, and mixing of suits with his casual civilian clothes gave off that feel of slightly eccentric but lovable teacher and it was no surprise that this lecture, like many before it, was well attended by not only his regular students, but also by their friends, his colleagues, and other unknown faces. Today he was going to talk about his suppositions on the future of politics with special attention on media, mixing of domestic and foreign policies, and the loops that history tended to make. It was nothing unusual, the only odd part of his lectures happened to be the audience participation he instigated to give the cold hall a very lively and awake feel by the end of the hour or two talk.

As he started, he realized something. It wasn't amazing or something Earth shattering. It was just a realization of his thoughts and desires.

'I just wish Jack was here to see this.'

He figured out that he no longer cared about the opinion of his long dead parents, his lost friends, his former teachers, or anyone from his childhood. What's more, like the many who left the halls of his old school and promptly vanished into the ranks of 'muggles', the Hogwarts trained wizard didn't even use the magic in any form anymore. It was a waste of time and really didn't give him the satisfaction of working with his hands or doing things without a magic spell. All he wanted now was his best friend at his side to see the energy and the unconventional diversity of the crowds he attracted. It was how they both thought learning should be.

Maybe, someday when Jack gave up the command of the SGC to someone he trusted, the man would join him in this world of teaching the next generation of minds. After all, who better for these kids to learn psychology from than an man who originally took the subject to figure out new ways to drive the therapists, all hired by the USAF to help people in covert ops or fighter pilots, insane as well as to find out just what he should say if he wanted certain types of medications or to be ordered to go on leave or forced to go to a health spa or retreat.

Harry always did admire Jack's unique outlook on behavioral health services.

End of Prologue-

(Well, was that a good enough start to this journey into the stars? Don't expect long chapters. I don't. I stopped begging for reviews a while ago. I figure, if I don't reveiw I shouldn't be asking for someone to reveiw mine. I'm not a hypocrite, nor do I think you shouldn't reveiw. Reveiws are nice and usually an ego boost. I just don't ask for them. Besides, I upgraded and got the hit counter for this site. So, I know how many people see this thing. I just don't know how they all feel about it. But I will tell you that if your reveiw catches my attention, chances are I'll follow the link to your stuff and start reading it, and I just may de-lurk.)


	2. In The Thick Of Things

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

Chapter One: Always in the Thick of Things.

"_This world is huge,_

_If treasures were hidden somewhere,_

_Astronomical probability discourages you from finding it._

_Just hoping for some chance doesn't make anything."_

_(Agreement_ _by Suiteishou-jo)_

"Colonel Uric Paterson, it's a pleasure to see you again, sir." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. The desk jockey who greeted him was one of the very few who refused to either call him by only his last name or his middle name. Uric was just a passing whim of his when creating his new life. A tribute to a man who, in Harry Potter's opinion, was a hero for going against the grain of the society he lived in. Heck, Harry liked the guy if only because he showed up to a meeting a few hundred years ago wearing a live badger on his head and nothing else. That kind of stuff took guts, because badgers could be such evil and violent creatures. Despite that, he hated being called by his first name.

"Ah, Thorne, I see you made Major. Congratulations." Harry said.

"Thank you Colonel." Harry saw the look on the poor man's face. He was just bursting with a few questions. Sighing, he gave himself over to the inevitable.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You used to play dumb. I mean, your profile says you got your doctorate in the eighties and even now you are writing ground breaking stuff. I didn't even connect the books with you, sir. I don't get it. Why'd you try to come off as an idiot? I mean, well, you're brilliant but you used to doodle all over your reports, use simplistic terms, and generally act like you never even took your A Levels." Harry smirked as the Major rattled on about how stupid he acted and more variations on 'Why?' Finally, to spare the man more embarrassment he held up his hand.

"Stop. I acted like a common laborer because you wanted me to and that's what you saw. No one wanted to think that the guy who was slogging through jungle swamps and doing recon in the Middle East was any smarter than they were. No one wanted to see that I knew the implications of the missions I undertook. But everyone in any special force task force has to be intelligent as well as a good soldier. So, pick that jaw up, and get over it. We have a general and a couple ministers to impress, Major Thorne."

"Yes, sir."

Harry walked into the meeting room with his dress uniform on, his attaché case filled with notes, notebooks, and his new toy, a notepad computer with a wireless connection and few choice games to play if the meeting got boring. But it shouldn't, he was called out of retirement for a top secret project that he had yet to briefed upon. The reactivation letter and phone call had focused on his latest work and how it could be used to serve his country. Through it all, Harry had been sorely tempted to say 'Why the heck do you think I went through all that trouble to start teaching and get published? For the money?'

As he walked in he saw a few faces that he did not expect, especially the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense. He had originally been lead to believe that only their aides, a couple of Major Generals, and maybe a Lieutenant General would attend.

"Welcome Colonel Paterson." said the Prime Minister with that 'sincerely trying to be sincere' smile that he had. It was one of the reasons that Harry hadn't voted for the man in the last election, not that it did any good.

"It's a pleasure, Ministers, Generals. Now, I'm guessing you didn't call me back in to exchange pleasantries." Harry decided to make this that much shorter of a briefing. There was no point in the song and dance that would happen if he let the politicos take over a military meeting. The Prime Minister's smile became real, even if the other smiles in the room grew cold and fake. Good. It meant he was a man sick of the games he had to play and would be more inclined to listen to Harry if he took a straight forward approach to things.

"Right. Recently it has come to our attention, and to the attention of the world that the United States has been undertaking a dangerous and rather fantastic project. They call it the Stargate, and via this alien technology they have visited numerous alien worlds, come into contact with both hostile and benign races of alien people, and even brokered treaties and trade agreements on behalf of both their own country and the Earth as a whole with said beings." said the Minister of Defense. Harry nodded.

"I see. Well then, how does this involve me?" Harry asked.

"We'd like you to take up command of a new task force which will eventually become a regiment focused on extraterrestrial contact, the stargate, and intergalactic exploration. You will be working not only within the British Army but with our navy, air forces and marines, as well as working in close contact with smilier forces from around the world all taking direction, right now, from the commanding officer on the US stargate project, General Jonathan O'Neill of the United States Air Force." said the General. Harry nodded.

"Okay. It'll be good to work with Jack again." Harry smiled as he saw the confusion spread over all the faces but the one or two officers he had served under or with before, "General O'Neill is my best friend and not only did we work together in developing out master theses on military history at Cambridge, we also collaborated extensively when it was possible in the field for years. He's a solid, honorable man, with an eye for the big picture, as well as great loyalty to the people he works with.

"If that's it, I can probably catch a flight to the US, get clearance and transportation, and get started on my appraisal of the stargate project and just how best to structure this new task force biased upon our needs, the needs of the project, and so on. I'll probably also recruit civilian consultants as well as call a few people out of retirement." Harry saw that most of the people were nodding with looks of astonished approval. He knew they didn't have a clue what to do about the whole can of worms and were glad to give it to someone who did.

"Excellent, most excellent. The only concession we ask you to make is to take Major Thorne as your assistant and second in command once you start building your task force." said the Minister of Defense. Harry shrugged.

"As long as he can deal with the unconventional and such, I don't care." Harry let his face curl into a very cartoonish evil grin, "After all someone's going to have to deal with all the paper work I'm going to spend most of my time ignoring." The higher ups' eyes all sparkled with good humor as Thorne paled. Harry smirked. Did the poor man think that he was honestly going to let all the bureaucratic skill go to waste in the field?

Besides it was good revenge for the continual use of his first name.

End Chapter One-

(I have no knowledge of the power structure of the British armed forces, but I figure it doesn't matter. Well, not as long as I keep it vague. I'm not even totally sure how the US armed forces works. I mean I've read a good number of Tom Clancy books, looked up a few web sites, and made inferences from those and the news, but I'm not one hundred percent sure of it all. Same goes for the British side of the coin, aside from the books. I've never read books with the English version of Jack Ryan's world.)


	3. New Stars To Connect

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

Chapter Two: New Stars to Connect.

"_Hey, taking both good things and bad things and add them all up,_

_and divide by two and get along well and spend the time together._

_When we join our hands with "Let's go" and jump over the puddle,_

_a rainbow peeks through the sky and a red thread binds us._

_That's right."_

_(Super Drive_ _by Yosuke Sakanoue)_

Harry tapped on the tray table as he listened to his favorite mix of Velvet Underground again, for the third time. He was on a civilian flight from Washington D.C. to Denver and thus, because of the nosy little man who was sitting next to him, he couldn't start going over the official mission reports and other documents that Jack had ready and waiting for him with the lesion at the Pentagon. Harry smiled, if it weren't for the fact that Davis was American and very loyal to his own country, he might have tried to trade in his Thorne for the man.

At least he was able to ditch the hopeless monster at the Pentagon where he had Thorne reading over mission reports, the new protocols that the SGC used, and the other systems that opening the stargate necessitated. Other wise he'd never be able to properly embarrass Jack, as well as get in a few good kisses, gropes, and then cuddle up next to Jack as he drove them to Cheyenne Mountain. It was only fair, last time he had seen Jack, the evil man didn't say one word to him, instead he used ASL to tell him in graphic detail what he was fantasizing during the whole boring meeting at the base where the UK and US were sharing. Then Jack didn't even say good bye. Harry planned on doing the same during the car ride, only in Arabic.

Smirking he took out the airline's magazine and scanned through it. It was a good cover as he scripted out just what he would say to drive Jack up a wall. It was a good thing they coordinated this time to make sure they both had a week of leave time in three days so that they could go a nice secluded camping/fishing trip. They'd need that privacy to work off the steam they'd cook up under the mountain of the US's 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. Besides they both really did love to do quiet freshwater fishing.

Harry sighed as he looked at a picture of a pie, it reminded him of Sarah, the wonderful woman that Jack had married, had a kid with, and divorced in his grief. Sarah sort of understood that he and Jack's friendship was a weird mix of many things, and never held their past or their closeness against Jack or himself. Harry was not happy when news of Jack's divorce came to him by way of Sarah instead of Jack, but she insisted that he was better after he came back from his mysterious secret project.

Sarah was the woman that Harry wished he had found instead of Yvonne, who turned into a spiteful vindictive little thing when it became clear that work and friendship tended to come first. Unlike Sarah, who might have said damaging things to Jack in the heat of the moment, Yvonne seethed and never let go of her resentment for Jack and the army. Finally, after he got back from Charlie's funeral, he had enough and had a quick divorce, retired to teaching, and forgot about her.

Finally, after hours of the boring flight of monotony, the 'Fasten Seat belts' sign came on with warnings to start turning of electrical devices and putting up trays. The flight attendants collected trash and slowly, but surely, the plane circled and descended upon Denver where Jack was waiting to be turned as red as a tomato and as awkward as a teenager.

(The rest of this is Harry's P.O.V. of Waiting for Him, my previous drabble which spawned this fic. Check it out if you want Jack's P.O.V. of this scene.)

Harry strode down the chilly jet way with his rolling bag and garment bag with his dress uniform in it. He knew that in the US at least, the terminal part of the airport was closed to all but those with tickets. But it didn't surprise him that General O'Neill used his rank to meet him at the gate. As he saw him, Harry almost wanted to laugh. Jack was totally gray headed and so old looking! Never the less, Harry saw how utterly unchanged this Jack was, or rather how healed he was. Somewhere along the way, something fixed what was utterly broken after Charlie died. Harry couldn't fight the grin as he almost ran to Jack's open arms, dropping the garment bag upon some chairs.

Getting on his toes Harry breathed then whispered into Jack's ear, "Want to shock the bleeding knickers off of the folks here?" Jack moved his head so their foreheads were touching.

"Why not," he paused, letting one of his famous mischievous grins overtake his face, "_darling._" he drawled out the last word. Harry laughed as he curved a hand around Jack's neck and brought him down for a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that only Jack knew how to give because of their years of friendship and practice. As they pulled apart Harry could see the thoughts that flew across Jack's face. This time they were thoughts of Charlie and Sarah. Two of the only major catastrophes in Jack's life that he totally barred Harry from until the Stargate Project opened old wounds and he finally poured out his sorrows via e-mail and secure phone calls.

"Jack, don't. It wasn't your fault. Somethings just happen, even things like that." Harry tried to say it in a firm calming voice and it seemed to work. Harry picked up his bags again and shoved the garment bag into Jack's arms as he asked,"Now, General, tell me all about the SGC, I need to know it from top to bottom." Jack followed him as he started to talk in a rather bored tone.

"Okay, well the flagship team, SG1 has been doing a lot of the Earth based stuff or linking on to other teams. . ." He started to drone.

"Wait, stop," Harry interrupted, "I have to ask who was drunk when they gave you command of the entire SGC?" Harry threw Jack a smirk as the man snorted in amusement.

"They are still taking bets. . . But I have my money on it being an NID plot to kill the SGC because I simply couldn't be a good CO." Jack said and Harry smiled at his friend as they worked through the crowd.

"Jack, you are many things including a good CO, when you have a good motive. I bet you will become known as the greatest SGC CO in history, just to spite the NID if they were the utter fools to appoint you. Besides, you don't want to make me look bad do you?" Harry whinnied and pouted as he asked the rhetorical question and Jack laughed with him as they stopped in the baggage claim area. Harry looked for his assigned carousal and found it was just about to start with his flight.

"Nah, you'd kill me." Jack said. Harry smirked. He really couldn't help but give Jack a warning.

"I'd do many things to you, my General, but never kill. I'm not that into necrophillia." Harry said with a low and semi-dangerous voice. As per usual Jack started going red and Harry took that as his cue to go get his larger checked bit of luggage.

Harry looked back, Jack was redder than normal. As he assumed, the past seven years had been very dry for the poor man. Not that Harry's were any better. It was really too bad they didn't live in a perfect world where they could officially have a romantic relationship and work together. They both thrived on the Spartan shield mate ideal, and needed to have someone with them who they could trust in battle, in bed, and in all things. Now that Harry thought about it, it was probably one of the factors as to why they both were divorced and why neither really had long lasting friendships except with teammates and each other.

Harry saw his bag come up and got ready to grab it. Maybe he should talk to Jack about this new theory.

End Chapter Two-

(Here's the question- To drop Harry and Jack into a Spartan (or similar) world without foreseeable rescue or not. It wouldn't happen for some time, and it wouldn't happen without a malfunction in the 'gate that disables it, but what do you think? The only way I see those two going off world would be some Ancient tech that needs two to activate it and is used to fight Replicators (and Harry is tested and shown to have the gene) shows up and the Asgard go with them, but then have to go but leave the two at the 'gate. It's not like I recall Hammond leaving via the stargate unless it was life or death for the Earth.)


	4. Twist

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

Chapter Three: Twist.

_Yuki: It's hard to be truthful sometimes. I respect the way you can always be so honest. I don't know if I can be that way... But I'll try. So, don't ever leave me again. It's **inconvenient**__not to have a **hole** to **f** when I get in the mood. _

In the car after picking up Shuichi from the airport after Shuichi turned down a major American label to return to Japan and Yuki. Trust me, it's hilarious in the manga.

_(Gravitation Vol. 10_ _by Maki Murakami)_

Harry couldn't stop grinning. It really was expected after five years of nothing then 'talking' Jack into having to do some shopping that took way too long then having to stay the night in Denver. Jack was singing in the shower, well, singing was really a relative term. Harry thought it sounded more like a bellowing bovine, but Jack said it was singing. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that despite age, both stayed active and limber enough to enjoy the night and they had fun.

It was impossible not to when Jack's idea of conversation had always been witty banter and Harry himself learned only one thing from his years with Snape as his potions teacher, whip-like sarcasm. Between their verbal jabs, inside jokes, and the years of memories and secrets shared, love making was never the same twice and it was always easy and more like a game than anything else. Not that they kept score, Jack wouldn't like it as Harry was sure he'd have the highest score.

Harry was sprawled diagonally on the disheveled bed just listening to CNN and Jack vie for his attention, but he was too tired and too happy to properly be irritated by either. He just didn't understand why turning on CNN was always the first thing Jack did before getting into the shower. It wasn't like he could hear the bloody bit of televised propaganda, not with him singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' at the top of his lungs. A bit of technological ringing was going off on the floor. Harry rolled over and reached for the ringing cell phone that was tucked in Jack's jacket pocket. The Caller ID feature wasn't present, so Harry answered.

"This is General Jack O'Neill's cellular, Colonel Paterson of the British Army speaking." Harry said.

"Uh, is General O'Neill there, Colonel?" asked a rather flustered sounding American male. Harry placed his age from twenty-five to thirty-nine.

"The General is being a general pain and bellowing in the shower. Now, soldier, as I am the General's British counterpart and will hear all about the problem as soon as Jack does, care to just save time and tell me and I can fill Jack in on the way to the Mountain?" Harry said. Harry tucked the phone under his chin and grabbed his notepad which was sleeping under the bed. In a second he was looking at the SGC's files as well as a blank word document.

"Uh, sure. The Tok'ra are here and say it's urgent."

"Scale of one to ten, one being the Tok'ra being their typical delegating selves, and ten being imminent Goa'ulds or Replicator invasion, what is it?"

"Eight or Nine, sir. General Carter/Sel'mac is here with Council members and Anise and a few others were just admitted into the infirmary with major battle wounds."

"Shit." Harry covered the receiver with his palm, "JACK!"

"Yeah!"

"Get your ass out here, Tok'ra have been admitted into SGC's infirmary with battle wounds and the council is on base!" The water was off in a second and Jack emerged with just enough towel to cover his nether parts. Harry put the phone on speaker-mode and Sgt. Harriman started to fill them in on every detail since the Tok'ra first started to come at one in the morning. Harry and Jack got dressed and packed up on autopilot as with each statement the outlook became graver and graver. In the end Jack just gave out three orders.

"Send out warnings to the alpha and beta sites then seal off our 'gate. We are on lockdown as far as that 'gate is concerned, have everyone but those who just got on duty get some rest, and chain Carter and Danny to their beds if you have to. Harry an' I'll get back as fast as we can, but it will still take a couple o' hours and I need well rested folks instead of the over-caffinated lot you all typically are." with that Jack hung up and gave Harry a look that just said everything.

"Let's go. I'll drive." Harry said. Jack nodded and as he settled the bill with the front desk of the Holiday Inn, Harry loaded up Jack's truck and started it up. In no time they were on the highway and speeding.

They were about fifteen minutes into the drive when Jack asked, "Harry, if I asked you, would you be willing to do magic again?" Harry frowned and thought about it as he wove past the much slower cars on the road.

"I... Yes. In a heartbeat." Harry sighed, "Hell, I'd cast the Killing Curse for you."

Jack laughed hollowly, "I hope it won't come to that, but thanks. And you know, same here. Except without the magic. Ah, hell you know what I mean, right?"

"Always. Now, why'd you ask?"

"It's just, I know you haven't done any magic for about thirty years. Not since you got situated after your time jump." Jack gave Harry's hand a firm squeeze, "I don't want you to get picked up by that order-thing you ditched, but I know I can fight them. I don't know if the SGC can survive unless we use every scrap of talent available." Jack said. Harry nodded.

"Understood. There are only two things in this universe that could get me to use magic again. One; if you asked, two; if it was for the sake of the continued existence of the Earth as we know it. Lucky me, it looks like I'll get both soon." Harry laughed. Jack grinned.

"Welcome to the SGC family, first lesson- life and death is situation normal."

"They let you cook?" Harry grinned as Jack rolled his eyes.

"I am not a bad cook."

"You mean pea soup is supposed to have foot long tentacles that grab your spoon to beat you with?" Jack punched Harry in the shoulder as they both laughed.

"I am so going to have to let you try Asgard cuisine. Then you'll see that my cooking is nothing to complain about." Jack said.

Conversation trailed off, but it was no longer that hopeless fear filled silence. This time it was permeated with a feel of purpose as Jack tapped at his cell phone and Harry's notepad and Harry focused of getting them to Colorado Springs as fast as they could manage.

End Chapter Three-

(Thanks for the reviews and I'm so very happy that I was sort of rec-ed on Crossgate. I didn't even know it existed until just now. Bellashade- It's only coming out quickly because I'm treating each chapter like a drabble, meaning I sit down, write, spell check, read it over, then post. Sure I have a plot planned sort of but fics get written one chapter at a time. BTW, consider this a rec for Bellashade's story Multisoul. I read it last night and loved it. It's a clever two chapter so far crossover between Harry Potter, Tenchi, Highlander, Ramma 1/2, and a buncha others. It's only got two chapters, but I bet she could split up the first chapter in half and still have super long chapters. Go read it. I command thee. If you are incapable of searching, click on the review link for this story and then click on bellashade's name. It will take you to her profile. You might also want to read her profile, she has a whole list of very funny quotes.)


	5. UFG's or Unwanted Freaky Gou'alds

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Before I start... Big Ole Thank You to Bellashade, my new bestest fic buddy who got me started on the Greek Gou'ald idea. I owe this to you, pink zats, Petty Soldier Sailor Cupid, and all.

Chapter Four: UFG's (**U**nwanted **F**reaky **G**ou'alds)

_ To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time_

_Life is short, be in love, Virgins_

_You can't stop time_

_But you can live it to the fullest_

_It may sound cliché but_

_Live each and every moment _

_Carpe Diem by YeLLOW Generation_

ooOooOoo

Harry knew his eye was twitching. How could it not. He was looking at a man, no a lanky teenaged boy with long pink hair in pigtails, in a pink, white, and gold sailor suit with a very micro mini cheerleader style skirt. The man also jumped into a pose as soon as he breached security in the gate room and knocked out the guards with pink heart shaped energy blasts from a short staff with a pink jeweled heart on top.

"I fight for love, justice, and to breakdown all barriers in fashion! I am Pretty Sailor Soldier Cupid!" It was a gou'ald. Dressed like an escaped crossdressing mental patient going to an anime convention. Then the gou'ald spouted off something rapidly in Japanese. Jackson was at Harry's side and understood it enough to try to smother laughter.

"What did he say, Danny?" asked Jack who looked as bewildered as Harry felt. It took Jackson a few seconds, but he regained enough composure to talk.

"He said that the evil villians, the Tok'ra, have been practicing bad fashion and haven't shared enough love. Oh, God!", Jackson took a deep calming breath, "He attacked the Tok'ra after his older brother complained to their mother and fathers that the Tok'ra were backstabbing monsters and that they couldn't be trusted." Jack laughed and grinned.

"Hoo boy, I like this snake, except for the whole 'wanna be a girl' thing. But I'll over look his fan girl tendencies if he wants to kick the Tok's into gear." Jack said and Harry snickered.

"Jackson, I vote you as negoisator. Find out if he speaks anything other than Gou'ald and Japanese." Harry said pushing Jackson forward Jack nodded in appoval while Jackson scowled at them both or at least tried to. As Jackson walked down to the gateroom from the control room Harry got the feeling that Cupid was going to be joinedd soon. He couldn't explain it, but he hoped that whomever it was turned out to be slightly saner than the geek in pink.

Sure enough as Jackson got Cupid's attention someone else entered the room just like Cupid did. Only these two were in jeans, jumpers, and hiking boots with jackets in hand as well as zats. Jack had a technition fiddle with the controls and soon the conversation was piped into the glass box. The taller of the two pulled Cupid by the hair over to them and forced the pink boy to wear one of the jackets which turned out to be a trenchcoat.

"Sorry about Cupes. He got a bit enthusiasic after my report to mom about those idiots he attacked. I'm Anteros and this is Aeneas." said the shorter but older looking of the two. He sounded rather like a normal kid with a gou'ald's voice.

"Uh, Daniel Jackson. Nice to meet you, I think." Jackson shook Anteros's hand and nodded to Aeneas who had his hands full with the struggling Cupid.

"I am really sorry about him. He's been obessed with Sailor Moon and all your sappy love songs ever since he figured out how to hack into your satalites and steal cable and that XM Radio. He's convinced that it is his calling to go back and start matching up random people again as well as act as avenger for those who offer love and freindship and are betrayed. Never mind that the betrayal gig was my thing and Aen-ny became my tagalong and started going after those who betrayed friends or who betrayed those who they were responcible for." Anteros said with a frustrated sigh and a hand running through his hair, "Besides, Sailor Moon is just so cliche. Gods, Cupes, why can't you just get obsessed with something more low key like Ah, My Goddess! or Chobits? Hell, even Cardcaptor Sakura would be better." Anteros ranted at his brother who scowled.

"Chobits? Chobits? You speak of blasphomy and sacralige! I will not abandon the sailor scouts to watch a show about a pervert kid and a computer. Besides, our family has always been meddiling in the matters of the heart, and we never go around granting wishes just to cheer mortals up. Although dad dose dabble in AI and androids from time to time... Is Dad a Chobits fan?"

Aeneas laughed, "Nope, ever since you held that anime education day, Dad's been working on pefecting Gundams and other mobilesuits. You should see the replica of the Altron Gundam he's putting together for me. Hell, Thantos has been helping Dad with a Deathscythe Hell too. Hey, I betcha Dad'd like it if we offered plans for the Leos in exchange for the Tau'ri to forget that Cupes disgraced himself like this."

"Mom'd pitch a fit." said Cupid. The others paled a bit, but then Cupid grinned, "I'll get Mom off you backs if you really want to go around handing out Dad's work. Besides, Uncle Promethius would side with us and you know he's like the smartest of all us." Aeneas nodded.

"Yeah, havin' the old guy on our side would be cool, he's been so cold to us since Grampa went and got all dictator-ish on him. Besides Dad'd like the ego boost. Like a father's day gift or something." Aeneas said and Anteros' mouth twisted as he thought about it.

"Sure. We'll just tell Mom it was Cupe's fault. That cool with you, DJ?" Jackson blinked and looked up to where Harry and Jack were watching everything, Jack gave a thumbs up and Jackson nodded.

"Okay, plans for that mobile suit in exchange for us forgetting about the pink clad stranger." Jackson said and the three gou'ald shook his hand in turn then Aeneas handed Jackson something before they vanished as they came in.

Harry turned to Jack, "Good thing we got all the Tok'ra to the Alpha site. If everyone knew just who they were running from they'd never live it down." Jack laughed and nodded.

"Just think four hours ago we were in a panic because of a new gou'ald found the Tok's. Suddenly, I don't hate all gou'ald as blindly as I did before. The insanity seems to manifest in many forms." Jack said, "It's good Carter isn't here too, or she'd be in a panic about how they all got in."

"Agreed. I think it would be wise to let her know about it, but also let her know it is just a concern snd not a threat." Teal'c said with a serene look. Harry nodded.

"Should we maybe think about opening dialouge with them just to get an agreement to stay away from each other?" Harry asked. Jack frowned pencively.

"Maybe. I need to run it by Hammond and the President, but it might be a good idea to get a tab on this new sect of gou'ald. Besides I gotta feeling that they'll show up again."

End Chapter Four-


	6. Er, I forgot what I called this one

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

_Together we were enchanted by a love that even the gods won't forgive._

_Before telling me you're leaving me, _

_let's throw away common sense and anything like it._

_In this love that's like a "No entry allowed" warning sign, _

_let's try just one more time_

_to see if we can gamble everything on the same dream!_

_No Style by Kotani Kinya_

Chapter Five- Intutitive Magics and Rabbit Holes

ooOooOoo

Harry sent off his report on the Greecian Gou'alds, edited just enough so it didn't sound totally insane. It only took one more day for him to get a personal, off the record, e-mail from the Prime Minister. It asked for the unedited version so he could have a good laugh as he faught through changing educational policies and a rather crippling strike from the public transit people. Harry did so and in less than an hour ROTFLMAOshowed up in his inbox as well as a thanks. Harry forwarded both to all of the SGC who Harry knew would be amused.

He certainly was grateful that he wasn't the only one who wittnessed the very odd trio of gou'ald brothers, one was a Sailor Moon fan, er, person, one was a Mecha fan, and one just seemed exasperatedly amused by them both. If anything Harry was suggesting that it be Anteros who they contacted, if they contacted the family at all. SGC on a whole was musing over the whole thing and ideas that maybe not all gou'ald were like the System Lords, the dictators, or the Tok'ra. This brought up the idea that maybe somewhere they'd find a gou'ald society that never posed as gods, never really wanted war, and was maybe a potential trading partner. Harry didn't muse over it though, he was more interested in the idea that maybe they could use Japanese cartoons as a passive weapon to weaken their foes or drive them insane. It certainly worked on Cupid.

"Hey, Col. Paterson." some airman was at his office door.

"Yes?"

"Some big wigs from London are on confrence call in the breifing room. General O'Neill wants you up there." Harry nodded, grabbed a beat up binder with notes, old reports, and blank paper then walked briskly to the elevator which took him to the breifing room.

Jack was talking about the non threat that the Greecians posed and Harry recoinized one of the Generals from the British Army on the line.

"Ah, Colonel Paterson is here. He'll give you his veiw." said Jack with a pleading look upon his face. Harry cleared his throat.

"Er, right. Sirs, the three gou'ald we encountered, Cupid, Anteros, and Aeneas, were rather immature and to be honest were very generous in their giving to the people of the SGC and by exstention Earth. Apparently, one of the gou'alds who they call 'Dad' is a fan of science fiction programs that we broadcast and built weaponry based upon one of the cartoons he saw. The most mature of the brothers, Anteros, was the one who made the deal with Dr. Daniel Jackson, and in return for forgetting Cupid's indiscresions we were given plans, the full schematics, and, the equations and programing templates needed to create our own version of this weapon. This new group really doesn't seem like they are going to expand upon us or any of our allies and in fact just seem content were they are. If anything we should be aware of them, but not actively seek them out, or interfear unless lives of our people are at stake."

"Is that how you perseive things, Colonel?" asked the Minister of Defence.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. The United Kingdom supports your choices, General, Colonel." said the voice of one of the Generals, "Oh, and Paterson."

"Yes, sir?"

"Congradulations on making Brigader so quickly. Your previous reports have gon through several reveiw boards and you are now free to start building up your task force as you see fit. The details have been sent to you along with your alotment for your budget." Harry just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He was Brigader. It was a position that his last CO promiced he would never see. Not after he dropped the ball in Bosnia and didn't take out a target in time to prevent an enemy strike on a small town. It wouldn't have happened if he had just been given the real story, but such were the fortunes of war and the privalages of command.

"Thank you, sir." Harry managed to say.

"Not at all, if I'm reading your records right, you should have made Major General just before you left us, the first time."

"Oh?" asked Jack in that 'point me at who to kill for this slight' tone of voice. Harry sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, it sounds like everyone in London is going to be rapidly promoteing me. Right, sirs?"

"Yes, indeed we are." said the Minister with a slight laugh, "It just wouldn't do to have a Colonel as the head of the new British Interstellar Defence Forces. As soon as you make general the new branch will be formed and the IDF will start reporting only to me, the Prime Minister, and the international community."

"See, I told you that your government likes soldiers better than ours." Jack whinned, "You're going to head a whole branch of the millitary."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Harry said as those on the phone lines laughed at their antics.

"We'll let you two get back to your jobs." said the general.

"Yes, and please, if you run into Cupid again, get pictures. Don't submit them with your reports, but it does get stressful here and comedic relief helps." said the Minister.

"Have a good day , sirs."

"And we'll send you the footage from the gate room that was lost due to camera glitches." added Jack before hanging up, "Nice guys."

"Yeah. I think they are just happy to leave all this stuff in someone else's hands because it it so far out of their understanding." Harry said and Jack nodded.

"Too bad my bosses think that they can take on the universe and thus have to question everything we do here." Harry sighed, understanding Jack's plight.

"What would it take for us to get off world for a weekend?" asked Harry. Jack turned thoughtful then smirked.

"Not as much as you'd think."

End Chapter Five-

(I am a former Sailor Moon fan, just as I used to know every blasted detail from Dragonball Z. Now, my tastes in anime and everything are more diverse. Right now, I'm renting Infinite Ryvius, Ah, My Goddess! the Movie, re-watching Gundam Wing, reading Chobits, Gravitation, Demon Diary, and trying to catch Stargate on TV as much as I can. Mostly, I don't have time to watch the stuff on TV I'd like to so I resort to renting for weekend binges, reading the manga versions, and downloading as many songs from the shows as well as just J-Pop & J-Rock as I can. Cupid will stay a diehard Sailor fan, it just fits the hyper matchmaker. He is a tribute to Chibi Moon and Wicked Lady, my favorite characters from that series. Besides, we'll need the comedy breaks.)


	7. Out of Town

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Seven- Out Of Town

_Something wicked this way come  
More than an adversary I'm very quick  
I'm ready to hit 'em with this gift  
I'm equipped to kick._

Something Wicked by Tupac

ooOooOoo

The escape to Jack's cabin in the middle of Minnesota did not go as planned. First Harry broke a toe while helping to unload the huge black Suburban. Next a storm swept through the area, knocking out power, ripping a good number of shingles off the roof, and causing a mudslide over the only road out of the woods. Then as Sunday dawned and the two men were trying to make the best of a bad situation, they were teleported out of bed and into the presence of not just Jack's Thor, but another Asgard and a Furling as well.

Well, that killed the mood. Jack, you really need to teach your friends the value of ringing a bloke up before beaming him up. Harry snapped as cold metal replaced the warm, rumpled, and not very clean sheets. Jack just groaned and started to bang his head on the floor. Phrases like not fair,' goddamned asexual aliens,' totally ruined vacation' cropped a good number of times as Harry just sat up and glared at the impassive aliens until two sets of their clothes were beamed up as well. Harry dressed with total dispassion and had yet to let up on his glares at the three aliens. Jack hurriedly jerked on the clothes, at times looking more at Harry, then spending the time between looks cursing his bad luck.

Now what was so important that you couldn't just wait until I was back at the mountain? Jack asked. His tone holding a great deal of resentment and testiness. Harry was still not letting up on his glares. Thor was about to say something when Harry finally said something to him.

Please do tell, I need to decide whether to kill or just maim you three. Harry snapped and all the aliens looked as unsure as they ever did. The Furling was about to speak but Jack ignored him in favor of turning to face his now very angry best friend.

Harry, we can't kill them. Jack said. He still wasn't used to how he had to be the voice of reason once Harry was pushed to hard. Most of the time it was Harry who was talking him out of scaring locals or just blowing something up. Harry turned his glare on Jack.

Just why not? Are they immortal?No, it's just that killing our allies over colitis interruptus is kinda seen as a big no no. Jack said and Harry started tapping his foot, not a good sign.

It was our bloody weekend off, and we were in the middle of the only bleeding thing worth doing after all the messes and problems that cropped up. Now we can never go back to that bed without me fearing that some idiotic intergalactic imbecile will pull a Star Trek on us just as we get to the good part! Harry ranted, I can't put up any kind of warnings or wards against them because if I even do the littlest bit of directed magic some Order underling will figure me out and force me to re-kill Voldemort or worse, they'll activate me again and figure out how to make it stick. So how the hell are you going to tell me that I can't just kill them now! Jack sighed. He understood the points raised, heck he used to sit up nights when Harry said he'd call or come over but didn't, wondering if Harry's very real fears had come to pass.

Just don't kill Thor. He drives this thing. Jack said and Harry gave one of his psychotic evil laughs.

Since when has that stopped me? Harry said with a malicious grin, But as you wish. Jack felt the hairs on his arms stand up as Harry started to mutter some cant under his breath.

Harry, I thought you didn't want to use magic.If I'm not on Earth, those prats that called themselves my friends can't get me. Besides, I'm not into that barehanded stuff you revel in. I like precision. It was at that moment that both Jack and Harry were knocked out cold. Apparently the three aliens were tired of trying to get a word in edgewise as Harry was preparing to fry them all.

When Jack awoke again this time he saw that Harry was still unconscious and bound in a kind of metal body cage thing. Only his head was seen and it really did not do anything for Jack's peace of mind. If Harry woke like that, he'd have flashbacks or revert to an uncontrollable state. He had seen it before but got Harry free in time before the magic started to fly. He was thankful that one of the guards that time was familiar with wizards and knew not to do it again unless he wanted the whole compound to go up in flames and for all living things that Harry encountered before he woke from his psychotic state to die a very painful death. Jack also was the first on the scene when Harry was once captured alone, he found his friend sobbing in the mud with oddly contorted corpses and burning huts all around him. That time they were in Central America and Harry later told him that at that point in time the area was controlled by dark wizards and outcasts and European wizards wouldn't stoop to even traveling through the area.

But now Jack was worried. He knew that just having his arms and legs bound set Harry off into milder flashbacks, but this full body thing would more than likely trigger one of those much covered up explosions.

What is wrong, O'Neill? asked the monotone Thor. It was just Thor this time.

Harry has a rather big aversion to being restrained like that. If you really value your life you'll just bind his wrists and ankles. Thor blinked.

It is the only device I could find on such short notice to control his energy. He is truly powerful enough to destroy this ship. Jack sighed.

Thor, that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Once Harry wakes up he'll get out and start ripping us both apart. He won't be able to recognize the difference between reality and his flashbacks of the guys who first hurt him. Jack said. It was at times like this he really just wanted to go and blow up both the Riddle House and Hogwarts. He even went so far as to find the coordinates and memorize them.

I understand. With that the metal encasing Harry retracted into cuffs around his wrists and ankles that attached to the metal table he was on. I would realize him and return him to where I found you both. Unfortunalty, he is as needed in this matter as you are. I was informed that you and Brigadier Paterson are the only two left on Earth that both know of the Stargate and of all subsequent revelations and contain the genetic markers needed to operate the Ancients technology.Ah, no. I don't have to do that download thingy again do I? Jack whined.

No, that will not be required, O'Neill. We have found a unique device that requires two Ancients to operate.What's this new gadget do?It is said to take you where you need to be when you need to be there. said. Jack frowned.

How long is this gonna take?It is unknown. Colonel Carter and Hammond of Texas have assured me that you and Brigadier Paterson have as much time as needed to help us and in return a number of Furling teachers will join your staff for five of your solar revolutions, as they are the ones who discovered this device and wish to study it.Great. Let's just leave Harry sleeping until we hit wherever we're going. He's just going to flip out about this one.As you advise, O'Neill.

-End Chapter Seven (or is it six?)


	8. Once again, I forgot the chapter title

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 8-

_The whole history of my life is imperfect._

_If I add up the good and bad, will it come to zero?_

_I want to use all my good fortune the right way,_

_Since it may run out before my life is over._

_Heart of the Sword T.M. Revolution_

ooOooOoo

Harry woke up to Jack's unintelligible muttering and pacing at the foot of his bed. Harry blinked and tried to remember what happened to land him in the infirmary room from a B sci-fi movie and tied down to the examination table. He knew he probably couldn't recall it due to a little side effect that trying to do wandless Dark Magic had on him. He was probably knocked out mid spell and the magic had nothing better to do than to erase his short term memories. But he really would like to know what got him angry enough to try to destroy something with Dark Magic.

"Okay, what'd you do now?" asked Harry with a smirk and Jack jumped.

"Oh, good. It's just you." Jack came over to Harry's right side, "How ya feelin?"

"Pretty good, considering I have no memories past breakfast." Jack looked like he was about to go rage at someone, "And while it's sweet of you to go all protective on me, it was probably caused by my not casting whatever spell I was going to hurt someone with. I thought I told you about Dark Magic before."

"You did," Jack looked at his hands, "but still, I'd rather yell at Thor than yell at you. You yell back, ya know." Harry snorted.

"I do not yell, I lecture, I scold, I reprimand, I argue, but I do not yell."

"Tell that to my ear drums, they rang for three days after our last screaming match." Harry sniffed.

"You earned it. I do not let just any American wanker, no matter who he may be, waltz in and try to take both my command and my unit's loyalty. I am a British officer and everyone knows that we are the world's best."

"You were there on a damned secondment and those were American soldiers mixed in with your rebel Afghans. I had every right to take command from you, you pompous little midget." Jack raged and Harry laughed.

"God, it's good to talk about old times. We were both such pretentious reprobates."

"Still are." Jack grinned at Harry who wore a slightly sappy look.

"You might be but I've become a insane irreverent instigator." Harry said and Jack had to laugh. Jack stopped as the door opened again and in walked a person who looked sort of human, yet didn't. It wasn't anything he could put his finger on though. Harry, however, had no problem pinning it down.

"Vampire?" asked Harry and the man nodded.

"In your culture, I am indeed a vampire, or laima, or un-dead. Here in my lands I am known as an Aiturnial."

"Cool. So did the lycanthropes get shanghaied with your ancestors too?"

"Lycanthropes?"

"Er, werewolves, people who change into beasts during the nights when the moon is full?"

"We've no moon."

"Cool. So other than enhanced senses there wouldn't be any symptoms, and no way to pass on the infection." Harry mused, "So why are you here, aiturnial?"

"My name is Mikheail Vladonski and I am your guide to the area the Furling people are excavating. The area has odd energy patterns about it, and so we must go on foot." Harry and Jack nodded, showing they understood, but their faces were both neutral, "It ist in my family's grounds, so is my honour to act as guide." At that the straps holding Harry down vanished and Harry shot a look at Jack, because he just knew that Jack knew just where they were, why they were here, and how to get home.

Harry and Jack followed Mikheail though the corridors and to a small landing craft made for no more than six people. It only took a quarter of an hour before they got out and saw a purple sunset and a sky made of rainbows and puffs of neon pink and violet. Not too far away was what looked to be a camp area set up around an old temple.

"Danny's gonna go balistic that we got too see this and he didn't." Jack said with a soft chuckle. Harry smiled.

"Too true."

Harry and Jack let themselves be lead to a tent-like space with two cots set up along the walls. Harry sat down and gave Jack a look which the general knew all too well.

"Okay, okay. Pretty much all our bosses made a deal with the Furlings. They get to use us for as long as needed provided that the Earth or our lives are not placed in mortal danger and the SGC gets a few Furling scientists as teachers and consultants as well as a tiny bit of tech. Apparently, you are the only one cleared other than me with that funky Anceints gene and the Furlings found a bit of tech that takes two to use." Jack explained and Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Jack," Harry started out slowly, "I know this may come as a shock, after all forethought is my forte not yours, but, why in the name of all that is holy didn't you ask to be alowed to go back and pick up some stuff! For the first time in thirty years, THIRTY LONG YEARS, I have a chance to practice magic without fear and I'm going to miss it because you were too caught up in everything else to bother to ask for my wand, potions kit, and a few books! I ought to turn you into a rodent and feed you to a snake for your lack of planning. After all, we're half way across the galexy from our friends and co-workers, what possible reason could we have for needing a quick way to heal, attack, defend, and otherwise keep out of trouble." Harry was huffing now and Jack sighed.

It wasn't the first time he had been yelled at by his best friend for lacxk of forethought. Harry was always very quick with planning and often any time they worked together Harry would have an elegant plan A, a cunning plan B, and a sure fire plan C before Jack even finished looking over everything. Jack was good at command and with anything that required explosives or shooting, but Harry blew everyone away when it came to planning and just being an all around sneak. Harry always blamed said skills on three people, Severus Snape, Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy. Jack also knew who to blame for the yelling, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape. Only problem was he couldn't send them the approprate gift (a block of C4 with a nice little infalable detonator) for their services.

End Chapter Eight.

(A/N: Sorry about the delay... Well, no I'm not sorry at all. Oh well.)


	9. Take a Trip

Gravity of it All by PLS

Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Nine- Take a Trip.

_Gamble, you got a chance to make a rumble_

_You look sharp and clear (oh yeah)_

_Gamble, you gotta dive into the scramble_

_Believe your intuition (check it out come on)_

_Your love is sure to win, unless you don't need it_

_(Give it up yo, give it up yo)_

_Get rid of the little things you doubt_

_It's gonna feel so fine _

_Gamble Rumble by Move_

ooOooOoo

It was a week after they first put their hands on the twin crystal pedestals in front of what the scientists told them was an advanced version of the Stargate. It was supposed to be able to go where ever they needed, connecting Stargate weren't needed and they wouldn't even feel a thing. All good things, right?

Harry had a bad feeling about it.

Jack had a bad feeling about it.

But like the idiots they tended to pretend to be, they ignored their gut feelings and went ahead and did as the Furlings asked. Which was why after six days of trekking through the wilderness with only their clothes on their backs and years of practice in surviving anywhere, they were surrounded by a score of big guys with swords and spears in red tunics who were yelling at them in something Jack swore sounded like Daniel's mildly angry ancient Greek cursing. But unfortunately, the only dead language Jack knew was Latin and Harry really knew none at all, unless latinate and Grecian spells counted.

In fact chances were that if anything they were going to at least get beaten into bloody pulps or at worst die for apparently trespassing or something otherwise stupid. Harry gave Jack an 'I told you so' glare before resigning himself to a fight as they both slipped into defensive poses that complimented the other.

Jack pulled out his ever present K-Bar and threw it into the ground, blade first, in an attempt to get the warriors to play nice and just use their bare hands and feet. Harry nodded as at first one looked confused then wearily set his sword on the ground, soon enough the rest followed, but still that didn't take any of the danger away.

There was no doubt in Harry or Jack's minds about their chances, especially after spending nearly a week on foot eating the sparse fruits that the local vegetation had as well as trying to eat what little of the local fauna they could snare or catch with the blow darts that they had fashioned. They were tired, rather weak, and both old.

Harry snorted as he thought about what fools he and Jack must seem like to the young men in front of them. Both graying, both with wrinkles, both showing all their years and scars. In fact because it was so warm they had chosen to forgo shirts and instead fashioned them into make shift carriers for the useful bits they had been finding, thus nothing was really hidden.

The circle of warriors went around them, no one really doing anything, unless they were trying to wear Harry and Jack out by having them stay in one position for a long period of time, which would kill Jack's knees and wouldn't really help Harry's back.

With a nod from Jack they moved in concert into a new position, one better suited for having to wait. Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but at this the warriors seemed to startle and almost falter. But then again the young men seemed to have battle faces that would have done both the Malfoys and Teal'c proud, so that hint of emotion could have been a trick of the light.

One of the warriors, the one who put his sword down first said something and the others nodded and said something that could have been their version of "Aye Aye!"

They started to move in and Harry pulled up his only wandless defense spell, the bright lurid orange wall of a Dark Barrier, before he started trying to gather up what little physical will he had and start to fight with Jack at his back. All the rest of his wandless magic was destruction spells and fatal curses and he wasn't about to become a monster just because some boys decided that he and Jack were targets.

It didn't take long for the fight to become overwhelming and even if he and Jack were excited about the fact that they still could fight as one, nothing could stop the young men. It only took a little while before they were both face down in the dirt and grass with their arms wrenched behind their backs as the warriors hog tied them and then half carried, half drug them to a small encampment and into a rather hole filled tent.

Harry and Jack both sighed, then grinned.

They were alive. The fight had been rather emotionally energizing. There were humans and semi-civialized ones at that. They were also ecstatic that everything had just gone the way that Harry had planned it. After all that, they needed to get the knife Harry didn't give up from his back pocket, wait until less people were around, then steal food and start stalking the group or follow their old trail to their origins.

"You know I love you and that sneaky little brain of yours, right?"

"Yes, Jack. Now shut up, rest and wait for their commander or someone to come try to talk then leave. We'll saw the ropes off after full dark."

"Yes mother."

"That's really sickening. Me as your mother..." Harry faked a shudder.

"Oh, you don't go for the Oedipus thing?" Jack eyed Harry with a lewd expression, "Mommy."

"No! Grow up!" at that both dissolved into laughter at their old joke. Sometimes it was the little things that kept them sane, or at least from going even madder.

End Chapter Nine.

(A/N: Well, two chapters in two days.)


	10. He's Scary! Run Away Run Away!

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter Ten- He's Scary, Run Away, Run Away!

_Rule # 34- I will not turn into a snake. It never helps._

from Peter Anspach's Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord List

ooOooOoo

Harry cursed quite loudly in Arabic and generally let his feeling be noted as he was tied up again, only this time he was stripped first, their captor's version of a wizard cast some kind of illusion dispelling charm on him, and the ropes were saturated in a magic that nulled his own. Jack was given the same treatment but managed to keep quiet about it. Probably because he's too busy reliving memories from when he was a P.O.W. in the Iraqi's gentle care.

In the middle of their trying to tie him up he let himself slip into his animagus form, a big snake. As he thrashed around and acted like he was going to eat the people doing the tying, it really didn't help. Mostly because he ended up getting knocked out by the wizard and in the end woke up confused and with a splitting headache. He also noted that he was human and tied up in the damned ropes. Jack made light of it all, but it didn't change the fact that Harry was spitting nails and ready to go off on a rant worthy of a Dark Lord just thworted by his arch nemisis.

In the end Jack told him to rant so that he could make fun of him again, which in some odd way snapped Harry out of his bad mood and just made him want to cry in frustration and bitterness. Jack wiggled his way close enough to harry for them to cuddle as Harry cried then fell asleep. They were both jerked out of their sleep by the warriors dragging them to odd make-shift sleds that were hooked to what looked to be slightly larger than ox-sized elephants with longer legs, shorter trunks, no tusks, and naturally armor covered heads and backs. Harry saw that the warriors lashed him down to the sled so that he wouldn't be knocked off, nor could he roll away. The tents were gone and there were about thirty of the elephant creatures, all with riders and most had carts of stuff.

Harry closed his eyes as the caravan got started and just forgot about thinking. It wouldn't do him any good, and he really didn't want to take Jack's way of passing time. He could hear his friend bellowing out the song that never ended. Once upon a time he would have started answering back with _I Know How To Get On Ev'rybodies' Nerves_, but now Harry was just too depressed. He wasn't suffering from the flashbacks that Jack did. Harry instead drifted into his own mind, instinctually making himself easier to control. It was one of the traits that was etched into his mind, if he alowed himself to grow the least bit despondent during capture, he'd slip into a state where occlumency and other forms of resitance wouldn't work.

Harry could tell that the warrior who was riding the monster dragging him knew something was wrong with him. The poor young guy looked at him like he was about to explode or something at first, then like he was a curiousity at a zoo, then like he was an invalid in the intencive care unit of a hospital. The animal's gait sped up then slowed back down as the young man talked to someone. That someone turned out to be the same wizard who had tied him up.

Harry felt a cool wash of a translator spell and looked into the face of the wizard.

You are not well? Harry shook his head in the negetive, You are not sad? Harry frowned. He didn't want to talk but he could feel the ropes second trait, compulsion to obey and be helpful to this wizard.

I am in a state of readiness to be taken and turned to my primary function.Your function is?Weapon and servant to whomever turns me to this state.How do you get turned into servant state?Say the pass phrase while touching the scar on my forehead. The wizard looked surprised then thoughtful.

What is the pass phrase? Harry closed his eyes in pain and resignation as he heard Jack's voice, Jack could hear the conversation and was now protesting it in terms that were far from polite. Harry whispered the phrase, he knew it was heard though. The wizard touched his scar and with a grin that was nothing short of evil, said the phrase just as Harry told him. Harry went stiff, then knew he could do no more. He lay there waiting for his first command. The ropes were taken off and away.

Turn the other one into a gollum as you are. Harry stood and walked to where Jack was bound, he wanted to say how sorry he was, how much that he loved Jack, how he wanted to die, but instead he started casting spells, youth, strength, mental will stattering. Spells to bind, spells to enhance, spells to do everything that he never wanted to do to Jack. Finally he took a rock and trasfigured it into a knife of iron. He untied the ropes enough to get at Jack's chest and carved a glyph of servitude and obediance then carved a rune of power into Jack's forehead. A spell healed the damage, as well as sealed the previous spells and cemented the binding passwords.

The wizard didn't take his time as he bound Jack just as Harry was bound to him. He and Jack were both in bodies of their teenaged selves, it was part of the spells, and it really didn't help their physical and mental shock when they were ordered to flank their new master as he rode. Harry deeply wanted to die and saw that Jack understood he had no choice but still felt betrayed.

They were forced by the spells and orders to keep running until the caravan finally stopped for the night. The wizard ordered them to keep guard, and Harry and Jack both, despite being weak with hunger and exaustion stayed up all night, keeping guard over the camp. They had to do all their master told them and only what their master told them. Thankfully, their master finally understood his mistake in the morning, and they were ordered to eat then sleep in the back of their master's cart as they traveled that day. He also ordered them to dress in tunics and gave them swords to defend him with.

Despite this all Harry wanted nothing more than to free Jack then to hang himself. Jack wanted nothing more than to get free and kill the arrogant fool of a wizard then to get Harry as far away from the people surrounding them. For Jack, just seeing that self hatred in Harry's eyes was enough to forgive him anything. He only wanted his Harry safe and sane.

That night they were ordered to keep watch again, but now they had a feeling that the wizard would only order them to do that, and not to run all day. And they found they were right until the wizard ordered Harry to tell him how to transfer ownership. Harry told him and the next night they woke in the middle of a marketplace and heard and understood that the wizard was selling them to the people's king.

The sale went well as the king ordered the gold be handed over and touched both the scar on Harry's forehead as well as the now visable mark on his chest, then uttered the spell's pass phrase to transfer the bonds from the wizard to himself. Harry had never felt a transfer and was surprised at the pain that burned through him as the bonds were cut and remade. Harry wasn't sure but he had a feeling that he let his pain be known in a scream. He knew Jack screamed in pain just a few minutes later, probably as he was bound to the king. Knowing that felt worse than the pain he knew before.

-End Chapter Ten.

(A/N- I know, poor Harry, poor Jack. I will get them out of this. Maybe. I'm just in a bad mood because I'm PMS-ing.)


	11. Gollumization

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 11- Gollum-ization.

_DAGAZ - Daylight and God's Light  
The ultimate aim of transformation of one's consciousness into whatever she or he envisions the greater whole. Relationship Interpretation: Contributions by one partner to the other's spiritual or psychological welfare._

from Anglo-Saxon Celtic Runes: Symbols & Meanings 

ooOooOoo

Once again they were used as bodyguards. Rested, cleaned, given new clothes and pikes, they stood on either side of the king as he sat and listened to the business of the city-state he ruled. The man was in his thirties, scared and swarthy. He also was a very crude man, liked his jokes dirty and his people subjugated. Harry was appalled and Jack was resigned.

It was Harry who first noticed that the binding had given them the ability to understand and communicate with their master, and thus knowledge of how to speak and understand the native tongue. It gave him something new to focus on, the idea that the ritual adapted to the foci's needs and changed them to suit their new master was a rather odd thing to include in a gollum creation but it made sense.

Jack frowned as he saw what Harry was thinking, that if the ritual changed in that way, what else happened to them? Jack didn't want know, he just wanted to leave the crazy world. He really frowned as he saw Harry try to do something they weren't ordered to do. The spells didn't stop him per say, they just stopped his breathing until he gave in. Much to their disgust the king saw it and laughed at how Harry was panting.

So you still have spirit left in you? Good, it means you'll fight to live because if I die you two had better have already gone on before me. sneered the king and Jack scowled as Harry pulled himself into a ramrod straight position to rival the guards at Buckingham. Jack matched Harry perfectly in both expression and bering, to remind himself as much as the weak king in front of him that he still had pride and was a fighter. The king scowled but instead went back to his own business.

I want to get his head on a platter.'

Jack's eyes widened as that foreign thought popped into his head. He looked at Harry. Is that you?' Jack thought at Harry. Harry looked over at Jack and smirked.

Telepathy... Finally a gift worth having.' Harry's thought carried a mental laugh and memories of times when he'd learn about a skill which would be great on paper but had no use in the real world. Jack returned with memories of dissecting sentences, learning how to spell archaic words, and algebra. He almost laughed in joy as Harry's mental laughter filled his mind with hope and love.

So was this a change, or did we always have this?' asked Jack. Harry came back with somber winds of unintelligible thoughts, until he settled on the answer.

We've seemed to have this sort of connection for a long time, but we never developed it because we could speak freely, or at least sign at each other. Now we can't overtly communicate, this connection has opened completely and thus we are.' Harry gave a mental sigh, I don't know whether to be thankful or bitter.'

Be neither. Instead let's just take this one day at a time.' Harry gave a minute nod. Jack sent over all the love and warmth he ever felt for Harry and could feel his friend's joyous laughter and returned feelings.

They both returned their focus to the proceedings, the topics were turning toward training of the militia/army and scouting reports as well as diplomatic relations. Both Harry and Jack knew just were this was going. The king was getting tired of just a city-state and wanted a kingdom. He just couldn't pick which of his neighbors he wanted to hostility take over versus taking over through the marriages of either himself or his son and daughters. Harry already spotted three spies in the room, one assassin, and several who obviously did not like the king at all. The rest were zealous idiots or using the man.

Jack hated it, but he was prepared to save the king if need be, if only to save his and Harry's lives. Living was a priority, escaping was right up there, but living was what he could do. But he wouldn't be alive if they didn't protect the king. Jack took comfort in that Harry's mind was already spinning off plans and profiling every soul deemed a danger. Harry knew how to make plans, Jack knew he was great at execution of said plans.

This poor guy has no clue of the sword that hangs above his head.' Harry thought bemused at the idea of being so oblivious of such danger. He hadn't been so clueless in decades. Jack had been a paranoid little bugger for ages, it totally amazed Harry how a man in such a position could be so ignorant of the vipers he hosted.

Vipers?' Jack thought and had a sudden flash of inspiration, Anyone look snaked to you?' Harry let loose with his sixth sense. He caught flashes of deception, then in one, a spike of something he felt in the Tok'ra as well as the Grecian Gou'ald. Harry homed in on it and Jack let his mind piggy back as Harry pinpointed the odd feeling. It was from one of the priests, the eldest and the kings most trusted advisor. He was also the one putting ideas in everyone of the zealots' minds about the glories of war and expansion.

I know, we're screwed.' Jack watched the priest, he was setting up for the reveling of the assassin as well as a spy, but he also seemed to show a bit of anger at having gollums as guards. Something about being soulless or stupid.

Harry gave a snort of amusement and Jack smirked as it was said and the king simply raised his cup to his lips, but stopping before taking a drink.

Gollum, check this. said the king, Harry stepped up and waved his hand over the cup and softly said a detection spell. The liquid flashed green and the cup started to glow a blue light. What does this mean? Jack was startled as the information started to pour out of his mouth, as if the had always known about magic spells.

The liquid itself has a poison infused with magical intention with in it. The cup has been saturated in a poison as well, but it is weak, just enough to make a man ill unless he is sensitive to the poison. Jack said in a deferent voice, he hated it. Harry nodded and cast the cancelation spell. The king flung the cup away and scowled.

Who dared to poison me?Any number of your court. Harry said, You surrounded yourself with serpents and jackals, only the fools here don't have your demise at heart and you really should know fools can be turned into assassins with just a few well said words. It's impossible to tell from whom the poison came, but unless you truly want to slaughter your court and weaken your position, I suggest you simply call a halt to this day and take counsel in your chambers.The spells, they foresee your loyalty and your total compliance? Jack nodded.

We can do nothing against you, as we are bound to you. In fact, all we can do is be loyal and do our very best to protect you. With that the king stood and ordered for Harry and Jack to follow him. He was finally acting like he had a brain.

-End Chapter 11


	12. Building an Empire

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 12- Building an Empire  
_  
We will live through  
Even in the hardest of times_

Crescent Moon by Mika Nakashima

ooOooOoo

Harry stood draped in a cloak made of what seemed like yucca fibers, but he knew to be the local breed of sheep or musk oxen, he really didn't care though. Ten years had passed and he was King Kloros' left hand as the Vikings probably would have said. It seemed like it had been ages since he had acted as the traditional gollum, or at least that was how he felt. Now he was the king's main source of plans and the part time assassin when no other options were there. The king preferred to keep Jack as his right hand, after all Jack was better with the charm and far quicker in acting than Harry.

Harry smiled, in reality, he and Jack were practically raising the poor man from being a typical backwoods lordling to becoming the fount of a powerful dynasty. It was why he was leading the most intelligent of Kloros' daughters out to a clearing that he had prepared for their use. He was going to teach the future queen of a neighboring kingdom the arts of deception, infiltration, planning, and being a Slytherin in a Gryffindor's robes. Her mother had already started on the right track years ago by teaching her daughters to use their feminine wiles', but Harry knew her rather pedestrian tactics wouldn't cut it with her betrothed, the crown prince Kanderos.

Lord Harry? came the small, timid sounding voice. Harry looked back at her with a kind smile.

he said his voice letting a teasing tone blend with the kindness he needed to project.

I just. . . What are we doing out here?Coeis, your upcoming nuptials with Kanderos are the why. As for the what, well, you are aware that as this is not a match that Eros would exactly approve then it is one that will either win Kanderos control of Aetheon or win Theropia for your father and later your brother.And you are here to ensure that Kanderos is to be under my control and not the other way around? asked Coeis carefully as Harry grinned.

You've got the idea. And who better to learn from than I? Coeis snorted, a action Harry knew was picked up from spending time with either of the Tau'ri gollums and Coeis always did have a reputation for sneaking into court as a child, which was still happening to the day she was told that her father wanted her to sit in the open and be a part of the action. After that Coeis was often seen sitting near Jack.

Sure, Father's deceiver and poisoner. Who better? Coeis smiled, she was sincere. Harry sighed.

I will teach you as I was taught, sometimes with stories of history from my lands, sometimes with straight out lectures, sometimes with deceptions that you must overcome, but always you will learn. Harry smirked, I just hope you aren't like the dunderheads that typically need me in this capacity.

He had always wanted to say that.

ooOooOoo

Jack continued to play Harry's conjured up version of Risk with Aeolus, Kloros' Thirteen year old son while teaching him the basics of command and history of Earth warfare. Aeolus was Jack's student like his sisters were all going to be Harry's at some point. Kloros watched as Jack's Irish troops took over England as his ship provided more force and distracted Aeolus' boats, this new version had naval positions in addition to the typical infantry, cavalry, and other army posts. It also had actual battles based not only on dice rolls but on commands given out in the middle of battle.

The chess set Harry made was much the same only the pieces were very opinionated and Jack used chess to teach Aeolus the importance of winning hearts as well as battles. Jack smiled as Aeolus scowled but moved a ship to blockade the northern sea and protect his holdings in Scandinavia as well as to eventually retake the English islands.

Jack, sir. Why is it that you said that England in your lands has been under the same rule for hundreds of years if it's so easy to take and lose?The people make the difference. Harry's English you know, from England, and in his old army they didn't just think they knew that they were the world's best warriors and they would do anything to prove it. Harry himself is pretty much the ideal of an English soldier, intelligent, cultured, and will never give up. Aeolus nodded.

I thought the United States felt the same way? asked Kloros. Jack grinned.

Sort of. We're a bit more open to learning now and honestly a lot of our history stems from the English. If anything Harry might say our success is proof that the English are the best because only English could fight English and come out on top. Nowadays, the United State's biggest advantage is technological and logistical in nature and thus we win wars, as well as create good alliances that only aide us in both peace and war. Jack said with grin recalling all the rants Harry had gone off on for various political blunders by his government.

Jack missed Harry, but he knew that once Harry was done with whatever it was he had to get done, they'd be together again. They were both thankful that the culture they blundered into was accepting of them, that because they seemed to be perpetually eighteen they could share a bed without repercussions, other than a sore butt.

Besides, he was the first to admit Harry looked like he belonged in togas, robes, and the long cloaks he favored. It was kinda hot.

They were still slaves, now bound to aide in turning the kingdom into an empire, but now they were treated with respect and honor as well as bound to the family and not just Kloros. Harry was right when he said that the spells were dynamic and changed to best suit the focus's needs.

Aeolus grinned as he retook England and then used his nationalism and patriotism tokens (more of Harry's magical additions to the game) to imbue the troops there with the spirit needed to defend the islands. Jack wanted to grin back, but instead used a few propaganda cards to enforce his will upon Aeolus' Canadian troops. War was never about just capturing one little place, but rather how to get the most bang for your buck.

Come to think of it, everything was that way.


	13. Ages Upon Ages

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 13- Ages Upon Ages

_To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time  
Life is short, be in love, Virgins  
You can't stop flowers from withering  
But you can make it bloom  
It may sound cliché but  
Live each and every moment_

Carpe Diem by YeLLOW Generation

ooOooOoo

Harry and Jack looked at each other with unsurpassed confusion. They were in full festival dress, and the last thing they both remembered they were watching the wedding ceremony of the king of a nearby city-state/kingdom and Ceiloa, Kloros' youngest and eye-catching daughter. It was long accepted that the king of Aetheon had two divine protectors and advisors and thus they always flanked the priest or priestess that performed the ceremonies.

Aeolus was eyeing a young king's daughter who came when her family was invited to attend the pageantry by the groom. Coeis and her husband along with their twin daughters were there and happy for the great match. It was for once a love match that no one could have imagined. It was turning into one of the most joyful and constructive days, that Harry and Jack were sure of.

Well, until they found themselves teleported into Gou'ald cells.

I tell you, stick with the canon! Yuki and Shuichi! yelled out a shrill voice that the two men sort of remembered, but they couldn't place.

Shuichi and Ryuichi! yelled out a very gou'ald voice.

Uh, what about Shuichi and Hiro? said a third voice.

said the second voice.

Maybe, but only if Yuki goes with Ayaka or Tohma. said the first as a group of three very weird looking gou'ald came around the corner and into sight. One, Harry knew was Cupid, even though his hair was now green and spiked and he was dressed in rather tight and androgynous clothes that hid only what had to be hidden for decency's sake. He was also wearing fake ivory colored angel wings that only made him look more like a raver crossed with a rent boy.

The other two were far more normal looking, if one lived in a movie world. One was a very tall nordic looking beauty in a long red halter dress that looked like a very vague throwback to ancient Greece or Rome. The last was a short and skinny preteen boy with dark curls and had the whole rebellious private schoolboy look going on.

Hey ya! That Thunder-dude gave us the wrong brains to track! cried out the high-pitched Cupid.

Er, who were you supposed to track? asked Harry.

O'Neill and Paterson. The Furlings lost two of the Ancients'' blood. said the gou'ald voice of the lady in the red dress. Harry and Jack shared twin grins.

You found us! Jack said and the boy looked intrigued.

Hn, you aren't like us, or those biz-zare slaves the psychos use. So how'd you do it? asked the kid.

said Harry, We got turned into gollums and our controller needed us to be young and to be able to stay young. Once we're on Earth I'll be able to get us to age again. Harry sighed, But, Jack I'll need to be off world to use magic. Jack winced.

Yeah. But we're going to be put in quarantine, tested, retested, debriefed, put under surveillance, tested, and turned into lab rats.But you said Hammond...It has to have been way over ten years, Hammond's probably retired. Heck, we're probably listed as KIA. Jack said and Harry closed his eyes.

Jack turned to the goa'ulds, So introduce yourselves. I know yer Cupid. I can't ever forget you.Ah, it's so nice to be remembered. This is my mom, Aphrodite, and my best friend, Ganymede.Jack O'Neill, and that's Uric Paterson, or Harry Potter depending on who's asking. He goes by Harry no matter which official name is on the paperwork. It's just him, you know. Jack saw that his little explanation was slowly helping to drag Harry out of his bad mood, So can we get out of here? I'm guessing you found us for Thor, right?Yes, we have. Right now we are taking you to our home and from there you will use the Choppa-ai to reach the Asgard world where they will contact Earth and figure out just what to do with you wayward children. said Aphrodite. She smiled, Of course, if need be, I am always looking for two young warriors to aide in security. Especially two such amusing, intelligent, and pleasing warriors with all your experience to appreciate the stamina and counter the typical brashness of youth. she gave them a lavasious smile and swept away. Harry and Jack shared a look and both were blushing. At least until Harry grinned maniacally.

Damn, I have never heard that much innuendo made so subtle yet blatantly obvious. Cupid, can I get lessons from her? asked Harry and Jack sputtered as Harry and Cupid started talking about the technicalities and their experiences in seduction and flirting. Ganymede and Jack both sighed then started talking about the problems of having sex fiends for friends.

Once again Jack found himself having to rethink goa'ulds.

-End Chapter 13


	14. Looking at the Past, Wondering

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 14- Looking at the Past, Wondering.

_Time passes by so fast  
I can't reach it by myself  
It won't come within reach with the weak word,   
Even if I stare widely, I lose sight of the star  
There is a light nobody can have  
The light of life is burning bright_

INVOKE by T.M. Revoultion

ooOooOoo

When Jack and Harry first saw the SG gate team sent to accompany them back, was the first thing said even though both were slightly scared at the mix. One was USAF major, one was an Austrian witch, one was a werewolf from South Africa, and one was an Arabic doctor. They bore the team designation SG-32 and both the werewolf and witch were in awe of Harry while the major and doctor were in awe ar meeting Jack. They said their good-byes to Thor and Baldor who had been keeping them busy for the two weeks they spent on Thor's ship trying to get to a planet within Earth's gate range.

On the Earth side they were greeted by the now three star General Samantha Carter, her staff, the new SGC staff under Brigadier General Thorne, Thorne who had loosened up and was supposedly responcible for the fact that the SGC and all things connected to it were under the UN's control and even that was under reveiw as the SGC was now rather self-sufficeiant and no longer required billions of tax dollars.

From what they were briefed on, it all started with the fact that the Furlings lost Jack and Harry in less than two days. They felt guilty, the Asgard were angry, the Tok'ra were angry, heck everyone but the Gou'ald and Replicators were up in arms about it all. In responce the Furlings started sharing more secrets, teaching and building defences and new systems for the SGC. The Asgard had made it very clear to the Goa'uld that the whole slavery thing was wrong and were now giving Earth and the Tok'ra ships to fight with.

In return, the SGC and a few other interested scientists went to go try to help the Asgard try to figure out just how to start reprodusing naturally again. One of the scientists was a muggle-born witch who accidentally left her notes out where her wizard husband saw them, he was also a potions master and was also intreged by the issue and asked to be added to the team. Carter then was a Briagdier General and the CO of the SGC and was skeptical but it was Daniel who managed to get him clearence as well as convince the universe under the mountain that magic was real. After all, Jack did leave Daniel all his books and journals and Harry had followed Jack's lead on that subject.

It didn't take more than three years after that before Uric Paterson's secret- being Harry Potter came to light and by that time the SGC had two magical responce teams, five magical scientists, and was a key part in the newly spawned werewolf/vampire protection relocation program. The fact that it was Harry Potter that the Furlings had lost along with one of the very first members of the Stargate Program had the wizards foaming at the mouths but then Daniel and Carter were both getting very good at spinning bad news and using it to get what they needed done and at that time they needed a wizard with combat training on every team.

Now Carter was the head of the newly formed Galatic Defence and Exploration branch of the UN, advocating the research into space colonies that would be manufacturing centers and scientific havens, the Gou'ald's that were not megalomanics were talking about trade treaties as well as exchange programs for scientists and students, and the Tau'ri were on the Council of Races along with three Gou'ald including one of the Tok'ra.

When Jack asked to see Daniel, they were told about how the Tok'ra had a symbiote with whom no one got along with. But the symbiote was also a genius and older than the queen who started the whole movement. Daniel was almost bored with helping to run the SGC and offered to host the symbeote and the two ended up getting on like a house on fire.

Daniel was the Tok'ra's represtentitive on the counsil, as well as having a rather high position in the Tok'ra's council, he was also driving the Tok'ra mad. No longer did the Tok'ra infiltrate and watch and wait, they took wide sweeping action, and because of Daniel the Tok'ra were now rivaling the SGC on the number of System Lords taken down. Sam said that Daniel and his symbeote, Shamash, were just what the Tok'ra needed, even if they really didn't understand it until after the dust settled.

Though it all, one thing seemed to remain the theme, the SGC was there to protect. It really didn't matter who they protected, just as long as it didn't endanger the Earth and the rights of others were being respected.

That night Harry found the books and supplies he needed in the labs and with Jack's help he restored them both to normalicy, they would age and except for the weird mental connection they shared and had grown to love, they were free of all bonds that were drawn over them. They were back in the now luxurious feeling BDU's, and ended up curled up together, both wanting to just forget because nothing felt right except for each other.

It was just too hard to adjust to the new SGC, General Sam, Daniel/Shamash, Teal'c as the leader of the Jaffa, and how everyone had moved on but them. If anything both felt like they were regressing.

-End Chapter 14


	15. The Answer is 42 but What's the Question

Gravity of it All by PLS  
Summery: Sick of trying to survive as Harry Potter in a post-Voldemort world, a young wizard takes a new path in the past that leads to the stars.

ooOooOoo

Chapter 15- The Answer is 42, But What's the Question?

_Anything that happens, happens.  
Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen.  
Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again.  
It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though._

from Mostly Harmless by Douglas Adams

ooOooOoo

Jack was feeling useless.

Harry was feeling useless.

Both sort of wished that Cupid and company had just left them as the eternal servants to Kloros' family. At least until Harry came up with a really screwball idea.

What happens when you dial in a ninth symbol?

Harry made the mistake of asking it after being told about the Atlantis project and the other intergalactic exploration missions by a bunch of scientists. So far there were three other galaxies that the Ancients' went and populated before literally giving up the ghost and becoming non-corporal spectators of life. The physicists started talking about Hawking and Einstein, the rest gave up and went back to work, Harry snuck away vowing never to open his big mouth around anyone with a Ph.D., unless it was Jack.

After two weeks the physicists came to a consensus- they had no idea but wanted to try it out. They even petitioned Carter, and as a fellow astrophysicist, she approved throwing a several thousand dollar bit of robotics into a randomly dialed nine chevron wormhole, as often as needed.

It took seven months, but finally a MALP transmitted back evidence of a life sustainable climate, pretty good weather, and the signal wasn't anything on their side of the universe. Time travel, other dimensions, and other ideas were thrown around and in the end Harry talked Jack into going, just to see.

Carter made noises about how neither of the two of them understood any bit of technology, and how they could very well be stranded, until Jack came up with the bright idea of downloading the Ancient's library again. Only this time he had a firm mental connection with Harry and both knew that between their two brains they could take it. Carter gave in, the two teenaged soldiers went, downloaded and were prepped for the next jump.

Which lead to where they were standing now, at the base of the ramp, not looking back at Sam, Daniel, or Teal'c. All three came to say good bye, and Harry was secretly ecstatic that no one from his past had showed up. This time Harry had libraries of magic books, in shrunken trunks along with potions, lab supplies, and anything else the wizards and other geeks could think of. Jack too was carrying a back pack filled to the brim with shrunken supplies and both had forgone the typical Earth firearms for two staff weapons, zats, knives, and twin almost Claymore-styled swords that one of the wizards had made out of an new Naquadah alloy.

NINTH CHEVRON LOCKED! Harry grabbed Jack's hand as the wormhole bulged out then settled into a plain of watery light. Walking together they stepped up and in...

-End of Gravity of it All.

(That's it unless I get it the mood to write a sequel or a prequel, right now I need to finish a puppy-verse story and work on writing more to my Guidebook fic. Or maybe I need to finish one of my other fics... I don't know. I just know our de-aged, telepathically linked, descending from Ancients couple is off to life life beyond the ninth chevron.)


End file.
